


Inspired by a Song

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing challenge for the prompt: inspired by a song.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Kudos: 5





	Inspired by a Song

_It's good to be king, if just for a while_

_To be there in velvet, yeah, to give 'em a smile_

Dean knew that between commanding his kingdom, answering requests and caring for his people, that there was someone waiting for him. Once a sweet servant boy turned Dean’s personal attendant, Castiel was only inferior to Dean in title. At the end of the day, when they collided in ecstasy or cuddled in bed, they were equals. 

_It's good to get high and never come down_

_It's good to be king of your own little town_

They never married because Castiel didn’t want the obligations of being in the public eye, so Sam helped with the duties of being the extra set of hands that helped run the kingdom. 

_It's good to be king and have your own way_

_Get a feeling of peace at the end of the day_

And Dean couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace when he found solace in Cas’ arms. He cared for a large kingdom that always seemed to care back, he had his one true love, and he would never go cold or hungry.

_And when your bulldog barks and your canary sings_

_You're out there with winners, it's good to be king_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
